


【SK】吸血鬼 PWP

by Crischan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crischan/pseuds/Crischan
Summary: 吸血鬼教授舍x人类学生卡，一次心甘情愿将自己搭进去的试探。可能有后续？





	【SK】吸血鬼 PWP

Andriy不知该用什么词语来形容他的好学生，天真还是愚蠢？被亲昵唤作Ricky的黑发青年恍若无知无觉，坐在吧台边的姿势也像在专业课上一样乖巧端正，惹得黑暗中的家伙舔了舔尖牙，垂涎。  
直至青年终于不胜酒力几乎要趴在台面上，眼神一错不错的Andriy才起身，棕色的眸子透着浓重的警告意味，一一扫过同类。  
熟稔擦洗着杯子的酒保瞧着Andriy领走他的孩子，夸张喟叹，“我还当你转性了，竟然舍得共享猎物……”  
Andriy揽着醉得几乎完全挂在他身上的青年，慢条斯理地回道。  
“不，他是我的。”

 

Andriy居高临下，打量着迷迷糊糊的人类。他本就不着急出手，何况Ricardo值得更多耐心，但此刻漂浮在空气中的伏特加味儿和令他着迷的香甜是最好的催情剂，血族没打算隐忍。灵巧手指先解去的是为了维持教授人设而扣到最上方的纽扣，敞开的领口总算是属于公认放荡者的。  
Ricardo显然已经陷入醉酒的世界，学院里太多女孩愿意亲吻的唇随着呼吸轻颤，致命的吸引力却来自苍白的侧颈，引诱Andriy靠近、再近一些。他将近乎痴迷的吻印在皮肤上，极细微的脉动也被清晰感知，舌尖的来回舔弄温柔又缱绻。  
生命，活力，这是血液传递的信息，即将成为他的美味。  
尖牙尚未找到最佳的入口，颈侧的威胁令Andriy眯起了眼，神情晦涩，声线绷成上紧的提琴弦，“你是猎人？”  
身下的Ricardo眼神清明得一塌糊涂，银制小刀与血族皮肤的距离拿捏得正好，就像他拿手术刀一般稳当。  
“不，我不是，”他的声音是烈酒烧过的沙哑，“但是有人找上门，让我离你远点儿，还给了我这个。你想杀了我吗？”  
Andriy无端松了一口气，倒是忘了所谓血族的骄傲是不容质疑。  
“我以为你明白我想做的是什么？”  
刀锋离开了危险距离，血族的手掌包裹着刀刃，将它抽走并随手抛在这房间的某个角落。他浑然不在意那轻微的痛楚和掌心灼烧的痕迹，但有人留意到了，柔软的舌一点点舔过伤痕，这简直不配再被称作暗示或默许。

 

小插曲还远远够不上Andriy动怒的标准，但他决心要给男孩一点惩罚。他再度亲吻流连于诱人的侧颈，却逼迫自己暂时收敛獠牙，只是叼起皮肤轻轻啃咬磨蹭。  
锁骨，胸膛，小腹，血族扒衣服的技术就和他进食一般优雅而快速。湿漉漉的吻印在此前无人知晓之处，几乎是有些恶意的力道吮出星星点点的红痕，一路向下蔓延。上位者强硬挤入Ricardo的双腿，单手牢牢制住不安扭动的胯，另一只手当然也没闲着，落在性器上技巧性的爱抚足够令黑发青年的眼神真正开始涣散。  
Andriy将小家伙的腿再分开些，金发擦过大腿的痒意激得青年又喘了一声，轻柔细密的吻带来恶魔羽翼掠过的触感，引诱堕落。血族心思一动，舌尖来回舔舐大腿内侧的幼嫩皮肤，Ricardo不大清醒的脑子还未预料到即将发生什么，只是下意识地徒劳闪躲。  
尖利的牙终于抵达目的地，不是暧昧，而是势在必得。下一刻香甜血液涌入喉间，Andriy含糊不清地闷笑，抬眼去看他的男孩，情热在那副天使吻过的面孔上一览无余。  
Andriy敢向祖先发誓，他在Ricardo的身上花尽了耐心和珍惜。浅尝辄止当然不能满足一位血族，他的舌尖滑过渐渐消失的伤口，头一次对这样的恢复感到不满。青年的喘息再也不能压抑，伴随着探入的手指甚至带上了哭腔。

 

贯穿的性器彻底撕破冷静自持的教授外衣，Andriy吻去青年眼角的生理性泪水，兴奋几乎要冲昏他的头脑。Ricardo勉强攀上他宽厚的肩，模糊的气音像是迫不及待又像是自暴自弃，莽撞地替情欲之火添上一桶油。  
他说：“快点。”

 

猎物早已放弃用他的肌肉和头脑逃脱的打算，甚至主动将封存甜美血液的脖颈扬起，献上所有。血族会满足他，因为鲜血是换取快乐的凭证，无往不利。  
这场性爱不需要节奏，Andriy的存在即是欢愉。 他掐着男孩的腰，凭借腹部的强大力量尽情冲刺，低低的闷哼和喘息交织，煽情得要命。  
临近顶峰时，Andriy无法克制地一口叼住猎物的喉结，刻意避开尖牙狠狠厮磨，仿佛烙下一个印记。他在Ricardo的耳边咕哝了什么，应当是宣示主权或难得的承诺，总之对方的反应是摸索着吻上来，堵住高潮时的尖叫。


End file.
